Your Mission: Kill Him Naruto Love Story!
by xXxAkemi UzumakixXx
Summary: Akemi is assigned to kill the blond haired boy, what happens when she falls in love with him and can t finish the job? NarutoxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Info!**_

My name is Akemi Mizu. I've been in the Akatsuki for 6 years, ever since I was 10. I usually go on solo missions but am sometimes accompanied by Itachi. I'm not the strongest member, but I am the quickest.

I have long red-ish-black hair and red eyes. Normally I would wear a dark pink off-the-shoulder top and black shorts but since I'm in the Akatsuki, I wear my robe over it. Normally my hair is down, but I put it up when I get serious.

I'm usually calm and serious but I can be loud and active at times. I'm not trying to brag.. But people say I'm "beautiful" or "extremely pretty", but I always thought of myself as just average.

_**Chapter 1!**_

I walked out of my room and into the main room.

"Ohayo."

Tobi jumped on me giving me a hug and said "Morning Mi-chaaan!~".

"Morning Akemi." the others said.

I patted Tobi on the head so he chuckled and released me. "Mi-chan, Leader-sama wants you~!"

"A new mission?"

"Yup! Tobi is a good boy!"

I giggled. "yes you are Tobi"

I knocked on Pein's door.

"Come in."

I did as told and opened the door. I walked up to his desk, not  
>bothering to take a seat, and asked what the mission was.<p>

"Right now, as you know our target is the nine-tails."

"Yes. And?"

"Your mission: _Kill him_."

I smirked "Okay. Tell me where he's at and I'll do it."

"It's not that simple."

"Huh?"

_what does he mean it's not that simple? That's what I've done for every other Jinchuriki. What's the difference?_

"The Jinchuriki is in Konoha. One of our main enemies. This Jinchuriki is determined and wouldn't let you take him by force and not only that, but Kakashi, the copy ninja and other powerful ninja are there and would not let you take him. Suna is also in a close relationship with Konoha and will most likely back them up. For this mission, I need you to live in Konoha and gain their trust. The boy is easy to fool so make him fall in love with you and when the time is right, bring him to us. While you have Konoha's trust, gain as much information out of them as you can. Don't worry about them knowing you're in the Akatsuki, you complete your tasks quickly and there's never a trace of you. I'm giving you 1 year for this mission. Do not fail me."

I smirked.

Interesting mission.

"As you wish, leader-sama." I said before taking off for Konoha.

_So.. A whole year to make someone fall in love with me._

_Sorry, I know it`s short but I wanted it to be a cliffy so don`t complain! R&R!   
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

After a day of traveling, I arrived in the leaf. I went to one of the training grounds right outside the village and decided to train a bit and maybe think things over before entering the village.

I was training when I was suddenly tackled by a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and.. _Whiskers_? **A Kyuubi trait**!

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" he yelled at me while holding a kunai to my neck.

"I'm a traveler that wants to become a ninja here.. No need to attack me." I said.

"Let her go Naruto."

I turned around to see Kakashi, the copy ninja.

So Pein was right. This mission would have been bad if I did the usual routine.

"Eh? Oh. Gomen, gomen! I thought you were trespassing or something.." The Jinchuriki said while getting up. He held his hand out for me to take it so I did.

_I had to make this goofball fall for me?  
><em>  
>After I stood up, I looked at him and he blushed. <em>Wait.. Why did he blush?<em>

"Umm.. If you want, I can take you to the hokage so you can talk to her." he said while blushing a bit more.

I smiled. _This was my chance.  
><em>  
>"Thanks! I would like that." I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek then grabbed his hand.<p>

By now his face was completely red and I could tell he was somewhat attracted to me.

**Step one: Complete.**

On our way to the hokage, I still held his hand. He blushed the entire time which made me want to chuckle. The copy ninja trailed behind the whole time.

"So your name is Naruto?" I asked.

"Umm yeah! And yours?"

"Akemi." I said.

"N-nice name!"

"Heheh, thanks! Yours too!" I smiled at him and the shade of red on his cheeks somewhat darkened.

When we reached the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in" we heard so Naruto opened the door.

"Granny Tsunade! Akemi-chan wants to become a ninja here!"

"Is that so? What village are you from?"

"I'm a traveler and always has been so I'm not sure.. I don't even  
>know my clan name.. But umm. If this means anything, could you tell me Tsunade-sama?" I said. I pulled out a handcerchief with a symbol of my clan on it and placed it on her desk. I slightly smirked knowing how easy it is to lie to them.<p>

"N-no way! You're in the Mizu Clan?"

I smiled. "Ah, so that's my clan!"

"I thought.. I thought the Mizu clan were all dead!"

"Eh? Am I not in the Mizu clan..?"

"Well, the Mizu clan are known for their red-ish-black hair.. And a piercing on their ear. They switch colors depending on their strength. Pink being the weakest and black being the strongest.

I pulled my hair behind my left ear. "Ah, you mean this?" _you could practically **hear** the smirk oozing out of the sentence._ Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"B-black?"

I nodded. "I've had this for as long as I can remember."

'_incredible... Being ranked black at such a young age.._' Kakashi and Tsunade thought.

"So can she be a ninja or what!" Naruto asked. I chuckled and nudged him on the arm.

"Kakashi, give her the tests and we'll decide her rank through that." she said. I smirked and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go copycat-sempai!" I said happily before running out the room, dragging Naruto to the training grounds.

'_interesting girl.._' he thought before chuckling and following behind.

"So what's the test copy-cat?" I asked.

He pulled out two bells and said "When I say start, you have to take these two bells from me."

"Easy enough!" I said. Kakashi chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Akemi-chan, don't be too disappointed if you can't get one. Me and Sakura barely got them."

"Don't worry about me Naruto~" I said before winking at him. He blushed and I turned back to Kakashi.

"Start!" he said before disappearing. I smirked and sat in the middle of the field.

'_Why isn't she moving?_' Naruto thought.

I put my palm on the ground to feel for vibrations. I smirked.

Found him.

10 meters north... 6 meters... 3 meters.. 2... **Now!**

I punched the ground below me, creating a crater in the ground and Kakashi flew up into the air. His eyes widened.

"Copycat-Sempai, I think you should take that sharingan out about now, I'm getting bored." I joked. He smirked under his mask and pulled it down, revealing his sharingan. "Uwaaa, mangekyou ne?" I trasported behind him and snuck the bells. "Too bad it's not going to help you~" I smirked and stuck the bells in my pocket.

"Akemi-chan! You-" Naruto was about to reveal that I took the bells but I stopped him. I transported in front of him and placed my index finger on his lips. His eyes widened.

"Shhhh! Let me train for a bit!" I whispered. He blushed and nodded making me grin. Kakshi Raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

_This mission is going to be a piece of cake._

_**Or so I thought..**_

After some combat "_training_" with Kakashi, I decided to show him that this game was over hours ago. I could tell he was running out of chakra too.

"Ne, copycat. The game's over." I said. He raised an eyebrow and  
>Naruto started chuckling. I sat by Naruto and pulled the bells out of my pocket. "It's been over for 4 hours." I said while grinning.<br>"Thought I'd use this chance to get some serious training with the  
>famous Hatake, Kakashi~"<p>

"When did-" he thought for a moment. "You sly dog."

I chuckled at his comment as he walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks to you, I'm low on chakra." he whined. I chuckled and grabbed his arm. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"shush! I need to concentrate!" he did as told and stayed quiet but he was obviously still confused. I focused my chakra to my hands and let it slip out my fingertips, into his chakra path. I filled his chakra about 3/4ths of the way full before stopping.

'_She still has **that** much chakra left? Impressive._' Kakashi thought.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, wanna train for a bit?"

"Huh! But you just fought Kakashi-Sensei! Aren't you out of chakra?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I still have almost half of my chakra. I have a large chakra capacity."

Naruto turned to Kakashi who said "She even restored most of my chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. "Eh! That's so cool Akemi-chan!"

I smiled at him and continued. "Sooo? Training?"

"Wait, you still have other tests." Kakashi cut in.

"Yaaay! Where to? Where to?"

"You don't need rest?"

"Nu uh!"

"Ok then.. Well meet me at the Forest of Death in 10 minutes." with that said he disappeared.

"Not a very social person, ne?" I asked.

Naruto shrugged making me chuckle.


End file.
